


One Last Kiss [HWU]

by AlexHunt



Category: Choices - Fandom, Hollywood U: Rising Star, PlayChoices, Red Carpet Diaries (Visual Novel)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Kissing, Mistletoe, New Year's Eve, New Year's Fluff, New Year's Kiss, New Years, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28493226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Summary: Synopsis: Alex and Thomas are attending a New Year’s Eve party at the University when Alex has a special request. (This takes place after Hunt makes their relationship public and the disciplinary hearings that resulted.)
Relationships: Thomas Hunt/Alex Spencer, Thomas Hunt/Main Character, Thomas Hunt/Main Character (Hollywood U), Thomas Hunt/Original Character(s), Thomas Hunt/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	One Last Kiss [HWU]

**Thomas Hunt Masterlists/Series: [[Red Carpet Diaries](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22964902)] || [[Hollywood U](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962352)] || [[Love & Scotch (HWU/Open Heart Crossover](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23099863/chapters/55265896))] || [[#HollywoodHacks (HWU/LoveHacks Crossover)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23933341/chapters/57554176)] || [[The Bogart Diaries Series (RCD-Puppy Hunt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24210658/chapters/58322749))]**

☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ 

Alex pulled her stole higher up over her shoulders as the cool night air swept softly over her skin. 

"Hey, you." 

Hunt stared off into the distance, seemingly lost in his own thoughts. Her gentle touch on his arms pulled him back. "My apologies."

"The party’s inside," she teased, gesturing back toward the double doors, illuminated by the bright lights of the celebration. The beating hum of the music mixed with the sounds of laughter and merriment escaping into the night, inviting them back. 

"You and Miss Sinclair seemed quite engaged in your conversation. I had not wanted to disturb you."

"As if you could do such a thing."

A smile threatened to pull the corner of his lips. There was nothing of interest to him inside. The only person of any significance was standing before him now. His gaze drifted over her, mesmerized by how the shimmering dark blue dress hugged her curves and how the moonlight glowed upon her face and sparkled in her eyes. The sounds of the party demanding their attention grew fainter. The distant lights of Los Angeles twinkling on the horizon were dull in comparison. 

Despite the light breeze, her cheeks warmed under his adoring gaze. Alex looked away, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear. 

"You truly are remarkable." 

"You're not too bad yourself, Professor." Feeling a bit more confident, she met his gaze again. 

"Alex." Her name slipped out like a gentle wish carried away into the stars. His lips parted as if there were more to say, but no words came. 

"Yes?"

He pulled back, shaking away whatever thought had been fighting to be free. She had a way of making him forget himself. "What do you have there?"

"Oh, this?" She smirked, revealing a bough of mistletoe she had been attempting to conceal behind her back. "I happened to find this tucked away in the corner. Leftover from a Christmas party no doubt. I'm sure they won't miss it."

He watched as she lifted it above her head. 

"I believe you owe me a kiss."

Hunt looked around cautiously. Just beyond the glass windows and doors were many of Hollywood U’s faculty and students. Anyone could catch a glimpse of them.

"Alex." The tone this time was different. 

She placed the mistletoe on the edge of the balcony and shifted closer to him. Her palm cradled his face. "It's okay. What more can they do to us?"

He leaned into the warmth of her hand. "I only want to protect you."

"I know and I appreciate that. But, we've been through the worst of it. The disciplinary hearings are over. What's done is done," Alex breathed easier. Her thumb stroked softly across his cheek. "It’s just us now. We have a fresh start. We’re free.”

Hunt let his eyes close, focusing on her proximity and the warmth of her touch. 

“One last kiss before the new year?” 

In reply, he retrieved the mistletoe from where she had placed it and lifted it. Despite his earlier reticence, the distance between them now seemed too great. Pulled by her ruby lips, he fought no longer. The allure of the party and those counting down the minutes until a new year would begin disappeared, until all that remained was them.

His lips brushed delicately over hers, parting only slightly to pull at her lower lip before moving away. 

A smile spread across her face at his tenderness. She could see his own joy in the creases around his eyes. 

“Did you know there is a proper etiquette for kissing under a mistletoe?” Hunt plucked a small white berry from the branch, letting it fall away. “In early mistletoe tradition, it was not limited to a single. It was said that the privilege of a kiss continued until no berries remained. Therefore, as a traditionalist, I must insist I am allowed more than the one kiss.” He carefully caressed the bough, the pads of his fingers gliding over each berry. “I believe you owe me another ten kisses, my dear.” 

Alex sucked her lower lip, her cheeks warming once more. “I do believe those early kisses were limited to the cheek, sir.” She took a step forward. Her hands slid up his chest, savoring the way his body reacted beneath her touch. She could feel his heart pounding in his chest as the heat of her breath lingered on him. She wrapped her arms around him, her fingers gently caressing the nape of his neck. “As a proper gentleman then, I suppose you simply missed your mark on the first kiss?” She leaned closer, lowering her voice to a whisper as her lips just grazed his neck below his ear. “Or will you require an anatomy lesson when we get home, Professor?”

Hunt’s eyes darkened at the prospect; heat flooded over his own features. He cleared his throat and recomposed himself. “Some rules are meant to be broken. I believe that’s a lesson you taught me.” 

“That does sound like me.” She nodded in agreement. “In that case, why should men have all the fun?” 

Before he could question what she meant, her lips pressed against his, quieting him. She kissed him slowly, savoring every second. Etiquette had not stated how long a single kiss could last, and they seemed determined to make each one count. Neither seemed to notice when a collective countdown began inside. The only countdown that concerned them at the moment was the number of berries left. 

Fireworks flashed in the sky and the crowds rushed outside for the midnight display of light forcing them apart. 

“Still nine more,” Alex teased and plucked a berry from the bough. “Happy New Year, Thomas.”

He wrapped his arm around her holding her close as they too watched the fireworks. “Happy New Year, my Alex.” 


End file.
